Gordon the Big Engine
Gordon is a proud pompous big express engine in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Contents Biography Gordon is the senior member of the engine family, the fastest and most powerful of Sir Topham Hatt's string, and he knows it. He's goodhearted, though, and always willing to forgive, and use his superior strength to help smaller engines out of trouble. Appearances Railway Series *The Three Railway Engines (debut) *Thomas the Tank Engine *James the Red Engine *Troublesome Engines *Henry the Green Engine *Gordon the Big Engine *Edward the Blue Engine *Four Little Engines *Percy the Small Engine *The Eight Famous Engines *Duck and the Diesel Engine *The Little Old Engine *The Twin Engines *Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine *Main Line Engines *Small Railway Engines (not seen) *Enterprising Engines *Oliver the Western Engine *Really Useful Engines *James and the Diesel Engines *Great Little Engines *More About Thomas the Tank Engine (cameo) *Gordon the High-Speed Engine *Thomas and the Twins (mentioned) *Thomas and the Great Railway Show *Thomas Comes Home *Henry and the Express (non-speaking role) *Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines *Thomas and his Friends Television series *Season 1 - Thomas and Gordon (debut), Edward and Gordon, The Sad Story of Henry, Edward, Gordon and Henry, Thomas' Train (does not speak), Thomas and the Trucks (cameo), Thomas and the Breakdown Train, James and the Coaches (mentioned), James and the Express, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away, The Flying Kipper (does not speak), Whistles and Sneezes, Off the Rails, Down the Mine, and Thomas' Christmas Party *Season 2 - Cows, Saved from Scrap (cameo), Old Iron (cameo), Percy and the Signal, Duck Takes Charge, Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work, A Close Shave (cameo), Break Van (cameo), The Deputation, Wrong Road, Edward's Exploit, and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (cameo) *Season 3 - Time for Trouble, Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Henry's Forest (does not speak), The Trouble with Mud, No Joke for James, Trust Thomas, Tender Engines, Escape, Oliver Owns Up, Heroes, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (cameo), and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (cameo) *Season 4 - Granpuff (cameo), Sleeping Beauty (cameo), Bulldog, A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Trucks!, Rock 'n' Roll (cameo), Gallant Old Engine (cameo), Rusty to the Rescue (cameo), Thomas and Stepney (cameo), Bowled Out, Henry and the Elephant, Thomas and the Special Letter (does not speak), and Paint Pots and Queens *Season 5 - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry (cameo), A Better View for Gordon, James and the Trouble with Trees (cameo), Gordon and the Gremlin, Bye George!, Baa! (cameo), Put Upon Percy (cameo), Haunted Henry (does not speak), Thomas and the Rumours, Make Someone Happy (cameo), Busy Going Backwards, and Snow *Season 6 - Salty's Secret (cameo), Harvey to the Rescue, No Sleep for Cranky (cameo), A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (cameo), The Fogman, It's Only Snow (cameo), Twin Trouble (cameo), The World's Strongest Engine, Scaredy Engines (cameo), Percy and the Haunted Mine (cameo), Middle Engine (does not speak), Jack Frost (cameo), Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak, Thomas the Jet Engine, and Edward the Very Useful Engine *Season 7 - Percy Gets it Right, Edward's Brass Band (cameo), What's the Matter with Henry? (cameo), James and the Queen of Sodor, The Spotless Record (cameo), Something Fishy (cameo), Bulgy Rides Again (cameo), Harold and the Flying Horse (cameo), Best Dressed Engine, and Gordon and Spencer *Season 8 - Thomas and the Tuba (does not speak), Thomas to the Rescue (cameo), Henry and the Wishing Tree, James Gets a New Coat (does not speak), Percy's Big Mistake, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (cameo), Don't Tell Thomas (cameo), Thomas and the Firework Display (does not speak), Gordon Takes Charge, Spic and Span, Edward the Great, Squeak, Rattle and Roll, Thomas and the Circus (cameo), Thomas Gets It Right, As Good as Gordon, Fish (cameo), Halloween (cameo), You Can Do it, Toby!, Chickens to School, James Goes Too Far, and Percy and the Magic Carpet *Season 9 - Percy and the Oil Painting (does not speak), Thomas and the Rainbow (cameo), Molly's Special Special, Thomas and the Toy Shop (cameo), Respect for Gordon, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, Thomas and the New Engine (cameo), Toby Feels Left Out, Thomas Tries His Best, Thomas and the Statue, Emily Knows Best (cameo), Thomas' Day Off (cameo), Thomas' New Trucks (cameo), Bold and Brave (cameo), Saving Edward, and Keeping up with James (does not speak) *Season 10 - Percy and the Funfair (does not speak), The Green Controller, It's Good to be Gordon, Seeing the Sights, Toby's New Shed (does not speak), Edward Strikes Out, Topped Off Thomas (does not speak), Thomas and the Shooting Star, Big Strong Henry, Thomas' Frosty Friend (does not speak), Emily and the Special Coaches, Thomas and the Colours (cameo), and Thomas and the Treasure (cameo) *Season 11 - Thomas and the Storyteller (cameo), Emily's Rubbish, Dream On (cameo), Gordon and the Engineer, Thomas and the Spaceship, Henry's Lucky Day (cameo), Thomas and the Lighthouse (cameo), Thomas and the Big Bang (cameo), Thomas Sets Sail, Don't be Silly, Billy (does not speak), Hide and Peep (cameo), Toby's Triumph (cameo), Thomas and the Runaway Car, Thomas in Trouble, and Percy and the Left Luggage (cameo) *Season 12 - Thomas and the Billboard, Steady Eddie (does not speak), Henry Gets It Wrong (cameo), Heave Ho Thomas! (cameo), Toby's Special Surprise, Excellent Emily (cameo), Saved You! (does not speak), Tram Trouble (cameo), Gordon Takes a Shortcut, and Thomas Puts the Brakes On *Season 13 - Creaky Cranky (cameo), The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Double Trouble, Slippy Sodor, The Early Bird, Play Time, Time For a Story (cameo), Toby's New Whistle, A Blooming Mess (cameo), Steamy Sodor (cameo), Splish, Splash, Splosh! (cameo), The Biggest Present of All (cameo), Snow Tracks, and Buzzy Bees (cameo) *Season 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend, Pingy Pongy Pick Up (cameo), Charlie and Eddie (cameo), Henry's Health and Safety (cameo), Pop Goes Thomas (cameo), Victor Says Yes, Thomas in Charge, Being Percy, Merry Winter Wish (cameo), Thomas and Scruff, O the Indignity, Jitters and Japes (cameo), Merry Misty Island (does not speak), and Henry's Magic Box (does not speak) *Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand, Percy's New Friends, James to the Rescue, Happy Hiro (cameo), Up, Up and Away!, Henry's Happy Coal (cameo), Let it Snow, Surprise, Surprise (cameo), Spencer the Grand, Stuck on You, Big Belle (mentioned), Percy the Snowman (does not speak), Tree Trouble, and Fiery Flynn *Season 16 - Race to the Rescue (cameo), Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (cameo), Express Coming Through, Percy and the Monster of Brendam (cameo), Ho Ho Snowman (cameo), Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Thomas Toots the Crows, Bust My Buffers!, Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Salty's Surprise (cameo), Muddy Matters (cameo), Whiff's Wish (does not speak), and Happy Birthday Sir! (cameo) *Season 17 - Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Calm Down Caitlin, Steamie Stafford (does not speak), Henry's Hero, Not Now, Charlie!, The Lost Puff (does not speak), The Thomas Way, The Phantom Express (cameo), The Missing Christmas Decorations, The Frozen Turntable, Thomas' Shortcut (cameo), The Smelly Kipper, Gone Fishing, and The Afternoon Tea Express *Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - Mud, Glorious Mud (cameo) Specials *Thomas and the U.K. Trip *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery (cameo) *King of the Railway * Relationship Edit Thomas the Tank Engine (nephew), Edward the Blue Engine (older brother) Henry the Green Engine (younger brother), James the Red Engine (nephew) Percy the Small Engine (nephew), Toby the Tram Engine (son), Duck the Great Western Engine, Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines, Oliver the Great Western Engine, Emily the Beautiful Engine (sister-in-law), Murdoch the Strong Engine (cousin), Arthur the LMS Tank Engine , Spencer the Silver Engine (sometimes), Mavis the Quarry Diesel ,BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel, Bill and Ben the Saddle Tank Engine Twins (good friends and pals), Fergus the Railway Traction Engine, Annie and Clarabel, Old Slow Coach, Stanley,Stepney (grandson), Bertie, Terence, Butch, Trevor the Traction Engine, Caroline, Harold, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Freddie, Mighty Mac, Luke, Bertram, Ivo Hugh, Molly the Yellow Engine (wonderful friend), Rosie, Lady (beautiful magical friend), Belle (beautiful friend), Millie, Stephen, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos, Hiro(father), Flynn, Connor, Caitlin, Stafford, Winston the Red Car, Victor, Kevin the Crane, Dennis, Charlie the Purple Engine, Billy, Salty, Porter, Harvey, Elizabeth (sometimes), Cranky (sometimes), Jack, Alfie, Oliver the Excavator, Kelly, Ned, Buster the Steam Roller,Nelson, Paxton,Neville, Captain, Owen, Merrick, Hank, Flora, Pip and Emma, Jinty and Pug, Green Arrow, Iron Duke,Wilbert, City of Truro * Enemies: Devious Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Daisy, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Stanley (formerly),Spencer (sometimes), Elizabeth (sometimes), Cranky (sometimes), Bulgy, George, Max and Monty,Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton (only in Day of the Diesels), Sidney, D261, The Horrid Lorries, S. C. Ruffey, Troublesome Trucks Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Trains Category:Steam Engines Category:Big Characters Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Adults Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Heroes Category:Tender Engines Category:George Carlin